Parental Guidence
by Wait Another Day
Summary: Sequel to 'With or Without You'. Sophia is Fred and Valerie's daughter, and she's going to her first year at Hogwarts. Go with her and explore her life as she makes new friends, and even some love interests. Rated T for mild language.
1. First Year

**Hey! This is a sequel to 'With Or Without You', and I hope you like it :) If you haven't read that one yet, there are some things in here that may require reading that one first to understand. **

Sophia's POV:

"C'mon, sweetie, let's find you a seat. Bye, Fred! See you later!" My mother yelled to my father as we boarded the train to go to Hogwarts. It was my first year, and I was _so_ nervous. Mom was helping me find Teddy Lupin, who is a couple months older than me.

"Soph!" I heard him yell. The turquioused haried boy motioned for me to come in. Mother kissed my head and let me go in.

"Hi, Teddy! Are you nervous?" I asked him as I sat infront of him.

"Kinda, you?" He asked with a smile. I crossed my leg.

"Yes! So nervous!" I said and he laughed.

"Well, at least we'll have each other, your mom, and your aunt." He said.

"Wasn't she made-"

"Headmistress, yep. After McGonagall past away, Zoe was made Headmirstress. That's what McGonagall wanted." He said and ran a finger through his hair.

"That's pretty cool. I wonder what she's going to do for the school. What house do you want to be sorted in?" I asked Teddy, who was sprawled out on the seat.

"Gryffindor. You?"

''Same, Gryffindor. Both of my parents got it, and all of the Weasleys have so far, so Gryffindor." I said, and laid down just like Teddy. I yawned loudly, before closing my eyes.

''Wake me when we get there." I commanded.

"Will do." He said, and, in no time, I was in a deep sleep.

...

"WAKE UP SOPHIA!" I heard and was hit by something soft. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Teddy glaring at me.

"Okay, okay. I'm goin'." I slurred and got up on my feet.

"Hurry now!" He said, and helped me out. Mom was guiding everyone off the train. I got to her.

"Hello, Dear, go over there with Teddy to the boats. I'll see you later." She said and kissed my head. "Teddy, follow Sophia." She told Teddy and he followed me to the boats. We got in the boats with another boy, Alexander Hawthorne, and headed to Hogwarts to start my life.

"So, Sophia, what house do you want to get in?" Alexander asked me.

"Gryffindor, you?"

"Gryffindor, too." He said and gave me a warm smile. I blushed and looked down so he wouldn't notice. But Teddy noticed. He put a hand on my shoulder and we were taken into the castle by Mom. She does a lot around here. We were crouded around a sorting hat. Aunt Zoe read off the names. She named off numerous people, and she got to Alex.

"Hawthorne, Alexander." She said and smiled when he went up.

"Hm...GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat yelled.I clapped loudly and grinned at him. Again, she yelled numerous names, and they were put in different houses.

"Lupin, Teddy!" Zoe said enthusiastically, smiling when Teddy sat in the chair.

"Hm, you're loyal. Then again, you are very brave...GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat yelled, and I clapped. I looked at mom, and she winked at me. She wanted me to get into Gryffindor, but wouldn't mind if I got into Ravenclaw or something like that. In no time, it was my turn to go up.

"Weasley, Sophia." She called, and I slowly made my way to the chair. Aunt Zoe smiled at me, and placed the hat on my head.

"Ah, a Weasley. Actually, this one is going to be hard. You have a mix of everything; Loyalty, bravery, intellegance. And even some evil..." I looked over at my Mom, who bit her lip. "I think you have more of the qualities for GRYFFINDOR!" He yelled. Aunt Zoe kissed my head, and my Mother hugged me hard.

"Okay, Mom, you can let go!" I laughed. She let go.

"Sorry, dear, your father will be so pleased to hear this!" She squealed. I looked over at the Gryffindor table. Alex and Teddy had saved a seat for me. I ran over, and sat between Alex and Teddy. Then, Headmistress started a speach.

"I'd like to welcom you all to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. I encourage you all to be kind to the first years, and help them out on there journey to young adults. Classes start tomorrow, like always, and I'd like to intoduce you all to the teachers. Filius Flitwick, for Charms. Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures. Valerie Weasley, Potions. Pomona Sprout, Herbology. Sybill Trelawney, Divination. I hope you can all get along, and have a, literally, magical year at Hogwarts. The feast may begin." Everybody joined in on conversations, and feasting. Victoire, my cousin, sat infront of us. After the feast was done, everyone went to their commonrooms. I, on the other hand, went to my mother's office.

**So, how'd you like it? I love writing this! Hm, Alex, I wonder what he has in store for Sophia! :D Please review!**


	2. Classes Start and Hearts Break

Sophia's POV:

Classes started that day. Alex and I had all of the same classes, and our first class was Potions. That was a good thing, though. My first class was with my Mom.

I was walking to the class, when I bumped into a tall figure. I fell down, and so did the man.

"Sophia, I'm so sorry!" Uncle George said.

"It's okay, uncle George. This is Alex!" I said and pointed to him.

"Nice to meet you, Alex. Do you know where your Aunt is?" He asked.

"She might be in her office. If I see her, I'll tell her you're here." I said, and hugged him. Alex and I ran to potions, since we were almost late. We got there just in time. Mom smiled at me as I walked in.

"Good morining, class." She smiled. Only the Gryffindors said it back. I furrowed my brow at the Slytherins, and one glared at me. "I'm Proffessor Weasley. I'm sure it will be a pleasure to work with you all." She said. She sat down on the desk behind her. A Slytherin boy raised his hand. She pointed to him and nodded her head.

"Hi, well, I have a question." The boy said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Go on." Mom said and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Which failure did you marry?" The boy said and the Slytherins bursted out laughing. I, on the other hand, clenched my teeth. Alex put a hand on my shoulder, while Teddy looked behind him, and put a hand on mine. My mom snickered.

"I don't think this class is for stupid questions. The _failure_ I married is Fred Weasley. And, by the looks of it, he's accomplished more than you will in your lifetime." She spat back. The boy stared at her with wide eyes. I guess he wasn't excpecting the answer. Another raised his hand.

"What have they even done for a living?" He asked in a smart-ass tone. I put my head on my hand and rolled my eyes.

"Well, they opened a joke shop, which, for you information, was very succesful. They fought in the Second Wizarding War, where Fred had a near-death experience. They both got married. And George's wife is the headmistress, mind you. And if ANY of you Slytherins, because I KNOW the Gryffindors won't, make fun of my daughter, I will give you a week of detention." She spat at them. Then there was a knock at the door. She walked down the aisle in her Converse shoes, and opened the door.

"Hey, Fred!" She said and kissed him.

"Hey." He said quietly and ran inside. Some of the Slytherins snickered after him, and I glared at them. Dad waved at me, and I waved back. He eyed Alex, before turning back to Mom.

"A-anyway," She started again, giving Dad a confused look. "Honey, _what_ are you doing here?" She sighed. He shrugged.

"Shop's closed. George's here, too-''

"Oh, another Weasley on the loose." A chubby Slytherin boy muttered. That was it for me. I ran off my seat and tackled the boy. I started punching him.

"Dont-" I punched him." EVER-" Again. "TALK ABOUT-" And again. "MY FAMILY LIKE THAT. YOU FILTHY SCUMBAG!" I yelled at him. Mom pulled me off the sobbing boy as the Gryffindors laughed hysterically. So was Dad.

"Frederick Weasley, you stop your laughing and get this poor boy to the hospital!" Mom yelled at him. He bit his lip, and came over to get the boy. He winked at me and helped the boy up.

''SOPHIA DAWN WEASLEY, I don't care HOW annoying that kid is, you DO NOT hit people. Got it?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." I sighed and sat down next to Alex again. These are gonna be some_ long_ years.

**2 Years Later:**

I was sitting with Alex in the commonroom, and he was showing me a game called 'Exploding Snap'. It was actually quite entertaining, until one came and burned my hand.

"Whoa! Soph, are you okay?" He asked. I looked up at him. We stared at each other for a long time before bursting out laughing. I was laughing a little more than he was, but he was laughing pretty hard. He gave me a big hug before saying:

"Okay, enough with that. Uh, anyway, who are you going to the ball with?" He asked. I shrugged.

"No one's asked me yet. Why?" I asked and cocked my head to the side.

"Well, I was, um, wondering-" He tried to get out, until another boy came up to me.

"Hey, Sophia, will you go to the ball with me?" Miles Otterburg asked me. I smiled.

"I'd love to, Miles." He smiled and then left. "So, Alex, what did you want to ask me?" I asked stupidly.

"U-uh n-nothing." He said and got up. "I-I'll see you tomorrow, Soph." He said and smiled at me before going up to the dormitories to get changed.

**AAWW! Miles ruined the day -_- Sorry for the ridiculously short chapter. Kind of had writers block. Sorry! D:**


	3. God Only Knows

Mom and Dad were fighting.

We were in Potions class, and Dad had come in to talk to Mom. Although we couldn't hear anything, (She had used the Muffliato spell.) I could tell they were getting into it. She glared at him, and pushed her blond side bangs out of her eyes. I couldn't hear everything, but I heard one thing:

"How the hell is that even possible?" Mother asked. She said it pretty loud, and all of the kids looked up to stare at her. She looked up at everyone with wide eyes. The spell wore off, and she just stared at us. Her breathing was a little shaky.

"Teddy, c-could you watch the class while I go talk with Fred?" She asked. Her face was pale. Teddy nodded, Mom and Dad walked out of the room.

Valerie's POV:

"You're lying to me!" I yelled at Fred.

"I am not! Bill said he saw the Dark Mark. I have no idea how he could be back, but he is." Fred whispered. I looked outside at the dark clouds. It was raining that day. Fred put some of my hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek.

"Don't be scared," He said. "I don't know. Just stay calm. I don't want your anxiety acting up again. 'Kay, sweetie?" He said. I nodded. He kissed me, and left to find George. I came back to a quiet class, thankfully, and sat down at my desk, shakily.

"Mom, are you okay?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah," I said and took a deep breath. "Fine, why?" She bit her lip.

"You're extremely pale." She said, gave me a confused look, and went back to her potion. I put my head in my hands and started shaking like crazy. Teddy came over to me.

"Valerie, do you need anything?" He asked.

"I'm going to go to the nurses office. You all have the rest of the period to yourselves. We'll finish the potion later." I said, and went to the hospital wing.

Alex's POV

"So," Sophia said. "Who are you going to the ball with?" She smiled at me.

"Bella Weasley." I said. Her smile went away.

"My-my cousin?" She asked. I nodded. "O-oh..." She said in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah..." I said awkwardly. "On a side note, what's wrong with your mom?" I asked. She sighed.

"I've no idea. She seems so...sad. I don't know what her and Father were talking about." She said, and looked a bit nervous.

Soph-"

"No, it's okay. I doubt they're getting a divorce, anyway. They're, like, soulmates, you know?" She asked with teary eyes.

"I-I so know." I said and sighed.

...

Sophia's POV:

We were outside one day on break. I was talking with Teddy, when something snake-like appeared in the sky. Teddy and I stared at it, until his eyes widened. Aunt Zoe came out, took one look at the sky, and freaked.

"Everyone, inside. NOW!" She yelled and everyone piled into the school.

Valerie's POV:

All the kids were inside looking out. All of the teachers were outside looking at the sky. _The Dark Mark_, I thought, then shuddered. Just then, a bunch of dark swirls appeared infront of it. Death Eaters, what were left of them, stood there. I stood, frozen, as the kids' eyes widened at the sight that dropped infront of them. The men and women stepped forward.

"He's back!" One man said, and smiled, showing yellow teeth. He laughed hard along with others. But before he could go on, a bunch of other people popped up behind us. I slowly looked behind me, expecting more Death Eaters, but Bill was behind me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. I looked over where I saw Fred. He looked relieved when he saw me. I gulped and looked back at the Death Eaters, then back at the kids.

"Get to your commonrooms. Now." I commanded.

"But Mom-"

"NOW!" I screamed at Sophia. She backed away slowly before running to the Gryffindor commonroom. I felt bad about it, but I wanted her safe. Fred looked at me.

"Now," One of the Death Eaters said, looking straight at me. "Join us, and you won't be harmed. But, decline, and the consequences will be life ending." The man smirked. He came straight towards me, his wand at my neck, and backed me up to the wall.

"What shall it be?" He asked. I gulped. I got my wand out without him noticing it.

"Stupefy." I whispered and the man was pushed back hardly. I came off the wall, hoping to God this wouldn't be the _third_ wizarding war.

Sophia's POV:

"We _need_ to get back down there!" I said. Teddy, who was sitting on the couch, looked at me worried.

"We can't you heard your mom!"

"I don't care what my mom said. I'm going to fight no matter what. You comin'?" I asked him, my wand already out. I had taken my robes off, so I was just wearing dark skinny jeans, and a black tank top. He got off the couch.

"Yeah." He said and we walked out of the commonroom, to the courtyard, where everyone was fighting. I had no idea who any of these people were, but they were trying to hurt my Mom, Dad, aunts and uncles. Teddy and I secretly walked out together.

"AVADA KE-" One guy said, wand pointed to Mom.

"Stupefy!" My Dad said. The man was thrown back. Dad went over and grabbed Mom's hand. They looked over where Teddy and I were.

"Sophia!" My mom yelled. Then a spell hit her in the chest.

"Valerie!" Dad said and went dirextly down to her side. She had cuts in her chest. Her face went instantly pale.'

**I'm making you wait until tomorrow for the next chapter. :) I'm such a horrible person! XD Haha, review please? :P**


	4. Believe

**Fred's POV:**

The thunder boomed, while the rain fell hard on Hogwarts. I was inside at the hospital wing, with my wife. The Death Eaters had left, not leaving any serious destruction on the school. I sat on a stool next to the hospital bed, people surrounded around Valerie. I was crying, along with Sophia. She wasn't moving, and she was extremely pale. She had cuts on her chest wear a Death Eater hit her. The nurse came over, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Is-is sh-she going to be alright?" I asked through sobs. She sighed, and sat down on the bed on the otherside of the stool.

"Time will tell." She whispered calmly. I started crying hysterically again, as did Sophia. Although, I may have been losing a lover, Sophia was losing a mother, someone who understood everything she had gone through, someone who could help her. And, if she would go, she would only have me. What good would I do? I'm a man. Men don't get women, like_ women get women_. They don't understand what it's like to be a girl, what you have to go through, how to help them with whatever it was. I just couldn't do it.

Suddenly, someone came through the door. Someone I did not expect to see coming.

Draco Malfoy.

He strutted in, not in a bad way, though, it was just they way he walked. His wife also walked in, more slow than her husband. He manuvered through the croud to me. He put a hand on my shoulder and sighed. He just shook his head.

"Has she made any progress?" He asked lightly. I covered my mouth with my hand and sighed.

"No." I spoke without stuttering. That was the only word I spoke correctly before just breaking down and giving up. She was dead, I knew it. There was no tests to be done, no explaining. It was over. I looked at her, and touched her face lightly. To my greatest surprise, she flinched. Her eyes shot opened, but her breathing was terrible. She starting coughing and hacking. The nurse ran to the otherside of the room to come back with a glass of water. She helped Valerie up gently, and gave her the water.

"Sweetie, try to drink." She said. She took a drink of water, struggling to get it down, but it finally made itself down her throat. She looked to me, then to Malfoy, then back to me.

"Draco," She in a gravelly voice. "what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard you got hurt. I knew I had to come. To comfort your family if...You didn't make it." He sighed. Fred bit his lip.

"I'm just so glad you're okay." I whispered. She faintly smiled.

"Is everyone else okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. After you got hurt, everyone was too concerned about you to fight-"

"So, we gave up."

"No. The Death Eaters just went away." I said. She nodded once.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." She whispered. I nodded and everyone left the room except for Sophia and I.

"Mom," Sophia said. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm alright. And, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. I just wanted you safe, is all." She said in an almost comforting voice. "Now, run along, I don't think your next teacher would like it very much if you were late." Sophia walked out and Valerie turned her attention to me.

"Um," I said, clueless of what to say. "You scared me a bit there." I said and looked at the floor.

"Did I? Hm, wondered why you were such a mess. I'm sorry." She said and leaned over to kiss my head. "Can I take a nap now?" She smiled. I nodded.

"I love you." She called after me.

"Love you too." I smiled and left.

...

**George's POV:**

"Oh. My. God. George, how the hell did this happen?" Zoe asked while pacing in her office. "I mean, Harry _killed_ him! This. Is. Not. Possible." I sighed.

"I don't know, Zoe. It's all so complicated." I said and patted her back.

"We need to keep the kids safe. This is- Ugh! I really wonder how Dumbledore kept so civil." She sat down at her desk.

"On a side note," I said. "The Yule Ball is coming up. I was wondering..." I trailed off. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Would you go to the Ball with me?" I asked, and got on one knee, as if I were proposing. She chuckled.

"I would absolutely love to, George Weasley." She said and kissed me.

"I wonder how Val's doing." I said. She sighed, and simply shook her head.

"Wanna go check on her?" I asked. She nodded. I took her hand as we walked to see her. We bumped into Fred on our way there.

"Hey," He said. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Gonna go talk to Val." Zoe said. "Where you goin'?" She asked.

"Check on Soph. She's really taking her Mom getting hurt _really _bad." He said and sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Freddie.''I said and hugged him hard. "Is it okay if we check on her?"

"Go ahead." He said and left in the direction of the commonroom. Zoe and I went to the hospital wing.

...

Sophia's POV:

"Soph, it'll be okay." Alex said to me and patted my back.

"But, what if it won't be okay? What if, she doesn't make it?" I asked through sobs.

"She will." He said. I put my head on his shoulder and cried in it. I cried in it for the rest of the night, then Dad came in.

"Sophia, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and wiped the tears away. He hugged me.

"It's okay. She'll be fine, okay?" He asked. I nodded my head again, although I still had my doubts. I had to believe, right?


	5. The Ball

**Valerie's POV:**

I was sitting in the hospital bed, when Fred came in. He sat on the bed next to mine, and held my hand. He sighed as he leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"Valerie," He said. "I need to ask you an important question." I sat up a little more, and nodded for him to go on.

"Um, well, will you go to the ball...with...me?" He asked. I laughed, but stopped because it hurt so bad. He put a hand on my shoulder before me responding.

"You're my husband. Of course I'll go to the Ball with you." I smiled and kissed him. "Have they got a teacher to teach potions?"

"Yeah, she's doing fine, but all the kids miss you. Even the Slytherins." He smiled before getting up. "You think you'll be okay to get up? Must be boring just sitting there."

"I think I'll try. My legs are numb." I said and put my legs over the bed. Fred acted like he was ready to jump and save me, if I fell, which I was grateful for. I slowly got on my feet. I was a bit wobbly, but, after a while, I was good.

I walked into the Great Hall, earing many surprised glances from the students. One even gasped, and clasped her hand over her mouth. I smiled at her, and walked on, as Zoe stared at me in disbelief. She then smiled hugely and looked to George, who was standing against the wall by the Slytherin table. He winked at me, and went out of the room. I sat down in my usual seat, earing smiles from every teacher. I smiled in return as I dove into the food.

**Sophia's POV:**

I could not believe my eyes.

My mother, who'd been in the hospital for weeks on end, was up and moving around. She swiftly walked to her spot at the table, as I heard some 'Proffessor Weasley's back?' and some 'Thank god!'s. She smiled at me when she saw the look on my face.

"Soph! She's up!" I heard alex whisper. He hugged me, and so did Teddy. I smiled at this, and my Dad winked at me. I winked back before starting to eat again. Knowing that my mom was up again made me have more of an appetite. I was stuffed after that meal, and I went up to the commonroom to make sure everything was in place for the ball that was taking place in a week.

**One Week Later:**

"HURRY UP!" I heard Bella yell at me. I was getting ready for the ball, and taking my sweet time.

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" I yelled. I put my earrings in, and put on my shoes before heading down the stairs. The dress was dark blue with jewels at the top. It was knee length, which my mother didn't like, but she'd have to live with it. As I walked down, I noticed Alex smiling at me, Bella clutched to his arm. I smiled back, but, before I could say anything, Miles grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the portrait hole. This is going to be a long night.

...

"Sophia, why do you insist on not listening to me?" Mom asked as I walked to the ballroom alone; Miles had gone to talk to some 'friends'. Alex was eyeing me. He looked a little down, but I stared straight ahead.

"Mom, I don't like long dresses." I said. She sighed. Dad kissed her cheek, where the light pink scar still lingered on her face. She touched where he kissed her and followed him inside. I went and sat on the floor, when Alex came over to me.

"Alright, kiddo?" He asked and held out his hand to help me up.

"Yep, where's Bella?" I asked.

"She went to talk with some friends. Would you care to dance?"

''I would lover to." I said and he led me into the room. He put his hand on my waist, I put my hand on his shoulder, and our other hands were clasped together on the side.

"By the way," He said and smiled. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, right back atcha!" I said, and he blushed. He picked me up like the dance instructed to do. He was pretty strong, actually. I laughed when he put me down, and we just stared at each other. My heart raced when he leaned in. I closed my eyes, and his lips met mine. I put a hand on his cheek, and kissed him back. I slowly pulled away, and bit my lip. Alex let out a laugh-sigh type thing. I blushed and look at my feet.

"I really like you, Soph." He whispered. I nodded.

"Me too." I said, also in a whisper. I hugged him, and looked at Miles, who was making out with some girl. I smiled as I hugged Alex, and, not long after, the Ball was over. Alex led me to the commonroom, and we parted at the dormitories.

"Night, Soph." He said and kissed me on the cheek. I patted his brown hair.

"NIght, Alex." I smiled and walked into the dormitory, feeling absolutely amazing.

3 Years Later:

"Teddy, help me with a prank?" I asked Teddy who was siiting on the couch reading a book. He looked up and pondered the idea for a bit.

"Sure." He said. "What's it gonna be?"

"Well," I started. "Uncle Percey is coming to the school, so I thought we could use the furnunculus spell on him!"

"You mean, the spell that makes people break out in boils?" He asked. I nodded and pulled the strawberry blond hair out of my eyes. He nodded, and got up.

"When will this take place?" He asked, hands on hips.

"Tonight." I said seriously.

"Okay, I'll do it." He said, put an arm around me, and started talking about it.

...

"...Frederick, you need to see that this is not a suitable job for you!" Uncle Percy explained to my father. Teddy was keeping watch for any teachers, since we weren't supposed to be out at night. I hid behind a wall, and stuck my wand out. I whispered, 'Furnunclus'. I heard a muffled yelp, and looked out just enough not to be seen. Percy was broke out into boils, and Dad was on the ground laughing. I hit Teddy's arm, and ran. He ran after me, and we finally got to the Fat Lady.

"What are you two DOING at this time of night?" She asked, obviously annoyed.

"Balderdash." Teddy said, still panting from running. The Fat Lady rolled her eyes, and let us in. We laughed and I shushed him as we fell onto the couch. Then, Dad came in, arms crossed.

"Sophia," He said trying to hide a laugh. "I'm so proud of you!" He came over and gave me a hug. I laughed as he picked me up off the floor.

"Thanks, Dad, couldn't have done it without you!" I whispered as he put me down.

"You, too, Teddy." He said and winked. Teddy smiled as Dad left. Teddy and I busted out laughing once more, before going back to bed.

**SO sorry for the long wait guys. I'm going to have to cut the story short for school. Sorry :\ Hope you liked this chapter, though.**


	6. He's Back

**Sophia's POV:**

"Dad! S-stop it!" I told Dad who was tickling me. I broke in to hysterical laughing as Teddy watched from the corner of his eye. Alex laughed along with me. Our relationship had gone well these last couple of years, and we were so close to graduation. In fact, it was two weeks from then.

We were in the Burrow, sitting in the living room. Uncle George was in the arm chair, aunt Zoe and Mom were on the love set, Dad, Alex, Teddy and I were on the couch. Teddy was holding his head up by his hand on one end of the couch, and Alex was on the other end, watching me.

Dad stopped tickling me, and went over to my Mom, who was talking with aunt Zoe about graduation. Mom was in the middle of a sentence, when the tickle monster (As he was reffered to.) took to her stomach. She burst out into hysterics just like me. Then, he went for her feet, which was a horrible idea, and she started fidgeting.

"I'm-I-I'm gonna k-kick you i-in the f-f-face!" She said between laughs. But he didn't listen, just kept tickling her. George and Zoe exchanged glances before chuckling at Fred's antics. Then, it happened, Mom's foot uncontrolably hit Dad in the face. He clutched his nose as Mom covered her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Dad's held fell back on the brown couch. Teddy patted his head, and George did the same, still trying to contain his laughs. Grandma came in, spatula in hand, and looked around the room.

"What's with all the ruckus?" She asked, and put her free hand on her hip. Grandpa came in, expecting a visitor. he was surprised to see his son on the ground clutching his nose.

"What happened this time?" He asked, and rolled his eyes. Dad looked up. Everyone exchanged glances and laughed. Grandma sighed, and went back in the kitchen, leaving Grandpa to find out the story. He looked straight at me.

"Sophia," He said, accusingly. "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything, Grandpa, it was all Mom." I smiled as Grandpa laughed.

"Of course it was. Your Mother was never the brightest crayon in the box." He smiled at Mom who just stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's his fault!" She said, and pointed to Dad. "He wouldn't stop tickling me!"

"Okay." He sighed. "I believe you, Dear, but you aren't setting a good example for the children!" He came over and put a hand on my shoulder. Bella came down the stairs. She favored her mother's features, but her fathers hair. Her small figure made its way down the stairs to the kitchen.

"God, I'm hungry." She mumbled as she entered the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and smiled. She was always in the mood for food. She came out of the kitchen five minutes later with a scowl on her face, like always.

"No food." She said and put her head down in shame. She sat by me and I patted her back. Teddy chuckled and rolled his eyes. Bella glared at him, but laughed, too. I hit the back of his head. He rubbed the spot that I hit. Uncle Percy came through with his new girlfriend, Mia. They greeted everyone and sat down.

Then, Uncle Ron came through with Rose and Hugo. I greeted them with a smile, and then Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny came in. They all sat down, and we chatted for a bit. The kids talked and the grown ups chatted about all the shit going on.

"What if he comes?" Ginny asked. I immediatley started listening.

"Old Voldy won't come." Harry said. "Maybe...His old followers felt the need to come back! Maybe he's not even back."

"But-When they came to Hogwarts, they say he was!" Mom said.

"But did they ever come back? No. So, there's nothing to worry about." George said. Mum glared at him, and he just stared at him. I heard him mumble 'just saying'. Grandma came in.

"Dinner's ready!" She exclaimed and everyone fought to be first in line. Teddy got there, though. She had cooked mashed potatoes, chicken, tea, roast beef, black pudding, and Sheperd's pie. Once everyone got their food, we all finished our food fast. We all talked in the living room, until something unexpected interupted us.

"Harry Potter." The bald man with no nose said. He stroke his wand lightly, and someone came over and grabbed Mom. Which dad was _not_ happy about.

**Valerie's POV:**

The man had his arm around my neck. He looked exactly like the man who almost killed me a few years back.

"Ah, such a shame, a woman as beautiful as you shouldn't have this fate." He growled and licked his lips.

"In your dreams, sicko." I growled back. He put his wand to my neck, and tightened his grip on my neck. Voldemort came towards me.

"Ah, I recognize you as Valerie Brookstanton." He chuckled. "Disgrace." I wasn't stupid, so I just stood there, waiting to be killed.

"Yes?"

"Join me, and you stay alive. If not, your husband will be alone." He glared at Fred, who's breathing was frantic, and was being hugged by Sophia.

"Then, I guess he'll have to." I glared at Voldemort, who raised an eyebrow at my response.

"Well, looks like-"

"NO!" Sophia yelled. "Crucio!" She yelled quickly, her wand pointed to the man holding me.

"Sophia!" Fred said, stunned at what he'd just witnessed. I was out of the mans grip, and just stared at Voldemort.

"Hm," He said. "Looks like we've another that's willing to go." He said and all the Death eaters in the room laughed. I grabbed Fred's hands from behind. he just stared straight ahead at our daughter, who was facing Voldemort without a trace of fear. The strawberry blond haired girl backed up to us, knowing that it was Harry's job. Everyone turned to him. The kids were dirented to go upstairs by the Death Eaters. They ran up as fast as they could. Fred's grip on my hand tightened as Harry confronted Voldemort. I looked at Fred, who looked at George, who looked at Zoe.

"Harry Potter!" Voldemort whispered. Harry glared at him. "Get the others!" He ordered to the Death Eaters. Fred and I exchanged worried glances as I felt a hand grip my hand hard. I tried to pull away, but the man's grip was too strong.

**George's POV:**

Zoe had gripped my hand as hard as she could. A Death Eater came over to take her from me. But, of course, that was _not _going to happen.

"Hello, beautiful." The man said. Zoe gulped and looked at me. She started crying and looked over at Valerie who was in the grip of a mysterious man. I glared at him, then looked at Zoe. A tear rolled down her cheek, and that's when I knew what I supposed to do; I needed to stay with Zoe, no matter what. I pulled her as hard as I could without hurting her, of course. She was out of the man's grip, and into mine. I held her close to me, and she started sobbing put her head in my chest, and I patted her head. I looked over to my twin, who was on the verge of tears staring at his wife. Voldemort went over to her. The man let go of her and backed away. Valerie stiffined up, panting. Tears started forming in her eyes as she realized what was going to happen. She closed her eyes tight, and waited for it.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled and it hit Valerie straight in the chest.

"NO!" Fred yelled. He started crying and trying to get out of the girl's grip on his hands. But he couldn't do anything about it. Valerie was dead.

**Oh, no. It was kind of hard, killing Valerie off, but I did it. DON'T KILL ME! *Goes and hides in a cave***

**Haha, I've decided there's going to be three more chapters. :) Review? Hope you liked the chapter.**


	7. Make Me Proud

**George's POV:**

All Hell had broken loose.

Just like the Second Wizarding War, except a _lot_ bigger; The fighting was going on from the Burrow, to Hogwarts, to the Ministry of Magic. The kids were still upstairs, unaware that Valerie had died; We didn't want them getting hurt. Spells were flying everywhere, each one different than the other. _Expelliarmus, Avada Kedavra, Crucio_. It was horrible.

Zoe hadn't been taken away from me, one of the few who hadn't. We had our arms hooked, and Fred was still fighting. _For Valerie_, he had said before this started, and he was still going.

"You okay?" I yelled to Zoe over the screams and yelps.

"I think-" She had started, but was cut off by a spell hitting her. She fell to the ground. I, shocked, fell to the ground with her. _No, no, no!_ I thought. _She can't be dead!_ But she was gone forever. I couldn't bring her back.

_For Zoe..._

I ran toward the man who'd killed her, shooting random spells at him. He ran into the tall grass with me following closely behind.

"CRUCIO!" I yelled fuiously and it hit the man straight in the back. He fell to the ground, face first. He turned over and stared with wide eyes.

"Please, I-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I screamed, and the man was dead.

_For Zoe..._

I thought again, smiled halfway, and went to help my brother.

Valerie's POV:

I woke up in a white train station type place, and got up. _Where the hell am I?_ I asked myself. I looked around, and a figure with white robes came out of fog. _Dumbledore_, I thought. He came a little closer before speaking.

"Ms. Brookstanton?" He asked.

"Proffessor Dumbledore?" I asked in return. He smiled a little bit.

"Sit." He commanded lightly. I sat down on a white bench next to him. "I never really got a chance to talk to you, Valerie. How are you?" He asked. I sighed, closed my eyes, and a tear escaped my eye.

"D-dead." I said and my breathing became shaky. He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug.

"Not if you don't want to be." He said. I looked up at him, confused. He just chuckled a little bit, then got up and walked around. "Where are we?" He asked, and turned to me.

"Kings Cross Station." I said a little choked up.

"You had a lot of perspacacity for a witch of sixteen years old. Do you remember those care-free days?" He asked. I got up and walked towards him.

"What did you mean by...'N-not if you don't want to be'?" I asked shakily. He smiled.

"You can say goodbye. To everyone. It's not fair that you didn't. Fred Weasley loves you more than anything, but his brother, of course. Oh, look! Zoe!" He said. I turned around. Zoe was standing there.

"How is that...?"

"She's dead, also, but she's not here with us. She's with Severus." He smiled. "She passed on."

"Oh..."

"So, do you want to say goodbye?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"Yes, please." I said. And everything went black.

**Fred's POV:**

George and I were fighting, but it had died down. We were both fighting for our family, friends, and wives who'd passed on a while ago. We'd killed a handful of Death Eaters, but, what would that do? I mean, yeah, they're dead. That's it.

Valerie never believed in violence. She only used it when needed. She thought it was unhealthy, to not just give a verbal smackdown to someone, which she did a _lot._

The fighting stopped. Literally, out of nowhere, just stopped. Everyone turned to a figure coming out of the grass. Harry came out, wand in hand, and a smirk on his face. The Death Eaters disapparated quickly, making me jump. Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"He's dead." He simply said, and everyone cheered. George and I only clapped, for we were still sad about our lovers. Everyone went inside, and I stared at Valerie's dead body. I turned around, but I heard coughing and hacking. I swiftly turned around to find Valerie up.

"Valerie!" I said and went to her side.

"G-Get S-s-sophia." She said, her breathing horrible. I motioned for George to get her.

"Are- Are you gonna make it?" I asked, tears threatening to pour out of my eyes. Then, Sophia came down. She took one look at Valerie, and burst into tears. Which, made me go into tears, also.

"Sophia, I love you." Val said. "I'm so proud of you. Now, make me more proud, and stay strong. Take care of your father for me. Fred, I love you. P-please take care of Sophia and Cor. I love you all." She said, laid down, and she was gone.

In the blink of an eye.

**Two weeks later:**

"Hawthorne, Alex." Aunt Zoe called. Alex walked up to the stage put together, nervously. She told what he majored in, and he'd graduated. Just like that. It wsn't long until Teddy went up, and then me.

"Weasley, Sophia." She called. I nervously walked up to the stage. "Majored in: Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and most in Potion studies." She wiped a tear from her eye as she said 'potion studies'. I went over to Alex, who smiled hugely at me. Even though Mom wasn't there, I knew she was watching from above.

And I knew she was proud.

**Soooo! Sorry I had to cut the story short. :\ BUT did you like the ending? :D Review?**


End file.
